


Pretty Green

by allurascastle



Series: What A Wonderful World [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: All Origins Worldstate, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurascastle/pseuds/allurascastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots relating to Theron Mahariel. Title named after his eyes, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satinalia Hart

**Author's Note:**

> Organized in order written ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A triple drabble for Natheron, somewhat inspired by a prompt

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Nate told him.

Theron blinked at him, green eyes narrowing in suspicion. His Constable - among other things - met his gaze steadily.

"You know I don't like surprises."  _Or celebrate human holidays._

Ah, what holiday was it even this time? Satinalia? Six years, and he still couldn't keep them straight; really, he just wanted to slip into nowhere and be forgotten when the shemlen started getting weirder than normal.

Nate didn't respond, just kept his steel gray gaze on Theron.

A minute later, with a reluctant sigh and a muttered, "Fine," he closed his eyes. Immediately, he could hear movement, the brushing of fabric and quiet  _thud_ s of leather boots on the floor.

"Good," Nate said next to his ear, and Theron could see the quietly pleased, smug but subtle quirk of his lips, and he couldn't even  _see_. "Now hold out your hands, Warden-Commander." his voice wasn't as close this time, but he was still obviously within arm's reach.

He complied, again, and held up his hands, palms facing up.

Nate riffled through his bag, before placing what feels like a carved stone in his hands.

Theron brushed his thumb over it; it was smooth and polished, he could almost discern the figure without his sight. Almost, but not quite. He was tempted to look, but instead he investigated it more with his fingertips, finding what he believed are antlers-

"I saw it while we were in Amaranthine. I thought you would like it." Theron cocked his head curiously, and Nate added, in his naturally wry voice, "I've been holding onto it for a while."

His forefinger brushed over what felt like a scruffy mane- "Is it a hart?"

"It is." Nate confirmed.


	2. Smile Familiar and Hold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held out a hand to her, and she intertwined their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Thelanna, drabble. Partially inspired by a prompt

"Your eyes are pretty," Velanna said.

Theron smiled, cracking open an eye to observe her. He sat on the railing, one knee pulled to his chest, an arm wrapped loosely around it, while his other dangled, his toes brushing the stone floor of the balcony.

"So you've told me before," he answered, amused and charmed. "And I'm glad to have your approval." Dumbly glad.

She smiled at him, the expression easier and more familiar to her now than it had been when they met years ago. He held out a hand to her, and she intertwined their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumbler at mooncloudpanther.tumblr.com


End file.
